


When I'm Down On My Knees, You're How I Pray

by gh0ulb0y



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5, Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Apocalypse, Drowning, Gay, Gay Sex, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Religion, Smut, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:14:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25814869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gh0ulb0y/pseuds/gh0ulb0y
Summary: In most eyes, Rhett McLaughlin was the devil in sheep's clothing, wishing for the day the FBI would come and put him behind bars. In his church, the goers loved him and loved to speak to him after mass. In Lincoln Neal's eyes, he was the love of his life and the only sin Rhett was able to commit.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Kudos: 7





	When I'm Down On My Knees, You're How I Pray

**Author's Note:**

> *Trigger Warnings in Tags*  
> This is based on Far Cry 5 since someone said Rhett looked like he belonged in a cult and my obsessed ass thought he looked like Joseph so then I said, "bet." If you don't know, the game is surrounded by the idea of a cult so there's A LOT of religious talk.   
> Also based on Lana Del Rey's "Religion", hence the title. (Stream the nightcore version since she wanna be problematic 😚✌️)

"Thank you everyone for coming."  
  
Rhett clapped his hands, smiling widely as everyone lifted themselves from the floor as they had finished up their prayers for the evening.  
  
"Neal, come outside with us, would you?" Rhett had rested his hand on his lover's shoulder, looking over to him and then over to the family that patiently waited for a response.  
  
Lincoln nodded slowly, curling his hands into fists as he knew exactly what this meant. He had to mentally prepare himself before following Rhett and the others outside.  
  
Behind the church was a large pond surrounded by beautiful bushes and flowers that Rhett's younger sister, Stevie planted. The family stood a few feet from the pond to watch the couple before them.  
  
Rhett had his hand on the back of Lincoln's neck, slowly caressing the hair on the back of his neck. Link loved the chills he got from the small gesture. It felt normal as though their love was no longer secret. Small caresses were cherished and brought hope to Link, believing that one day their love would be out in the open.   
  
"Alright, watch. I'll use my good friend, Link here, as an example. Ready?" Rhett looked over to Link with a soft, concerned look that made his eyes sparkle in the evening sun. Link nodded.  
  
Rhett petted the back of his head before kneeling to follow Link's motion of lowering himself onto the sand. Link inhaled and held his breath before Rhett slowly tilted Link forward into the pond water, lifting his hand in the air as he prayed softly to himself. Link's mind went blank, trying to find a happy place as his lungs stung and his nose burnt from the rapid waves caused by his heavy breathing.  
  
Link thought about the candlelit room he shared with Rhett once everyone went home. He thought of the warmth their bodies created as there was no such thing as space between them. Sometimes Rhett would let soft music play as they spoke for hours about anything to only fall asleep mid-sentence.  
  
Link gasped loudly as Rhett tapped his shoulder as a signal. Link coughed, gripping at the grass around him, ripping out small bits from its roots. He then reached out and gripped onto Rhett's shirt, blinking and breathing sharply.  
  
"Are you alright?" Rhett asked in a whisper, leaning close to Link, lifting him off the ground as his hand rests against Link's chest.  
  
Link looked over to Rhett through wet lashes, chuckling. It was like a twisted curse Link could never break. Rhett was allowed to do anything and Link would still fall deeply in love with him all over again.  
  
"Alright, go dry yourself," Rhett held Link's shoulders, resting his forehead against his. They stood like this for a second, pretending to pray for one another.  
  
Rhett then let go, gesturing the family's son to step forward to replace Link.  
  
Link had entered the church from the back, greeted by Stevie who led him to another room to dry him down.  
  
"You know you could always say no, right? I hate seeing you torture yourself for him," Stevie spoke, massaging the towel into Link's hair.  
  
"No, no, it's okay. I'd rather do it. I'd rather he force me than someone else who isn't strong enough to do so," he took Stevie's hand, squeezing it. "I promise, I'm okay."  
  
"Okay. I believe you," Stevie nodded, tugging short strains of hair behind Link's ear. They both exchanged small smiles to one another.  
  
The two separated with a short prayer, a hug, and Link kissing her forehead as he held her cheeks.  
  
He then walked down the aisle to exit the church, enjoying the silence. He leaned against the wall beside the front doors, listening to the activities behind the church. The same loud gasp from emerging from the water.  
  
The young man had been baptized.  
  
Rhett had waved the family off as they traveled down the road back to their village. Rhett looked over at Link to see him dazed in his own world only to break him into reality as he lifted his head up to kiss him. Link gasped in surprise but immediately relaxed, familiar with the warm feeling running through his veins.  
  
"Ready to go home? I'll clean you up and we'll have a beautiful dinner. Take it as my way of apologizing," Rhett caressed Link's cheek, frowning as he truly felt horrible every time.  
  
The two traveled back to their home, getting lost at the beautiful sunset that made each other's skin glow. In Link's eyes, Rhett looked like a God, like the one he preached about as in Rhett's, Link was an angel, an angel he'd wish to see when his day came.  
  
The home they shared was on a larger scale. Most homes during the apocalypse collapsed and/or were too dangerous to live in. The house was as modern as it could be; the rooms were larger, the appliances were new and, gladly, all electricity and water functioned correctly. It was the privileges you get when being the most idolized man in town.  
  
Rhett had gathered clothes for Link as he started the bath. Candlelight flicked in the dark bathroom as the sunlight lit up the home, allowing Link to sit in the middle of their living room to somewhat air dry. He was freezing and his mind wandered back to the scene from only hours prior. The sound of running water past by his ears. The burning in his lungs returned. Until he remembered looking into Rhett's eyes.  
  
He was home. He was safe. He was alive.  
  
The bathwater was filled only halfway as Link and Rhett now shared the bath. It was very rare to be so intimate after such a long day but Rhett insisted he cradled Link. The two sat in silence in the dimly lit bathroom. There was an occasional kiss every few minutes along with soft hums of bliss. This was truly heaven to them both.  
  
The two now rejoined in their bedroom which felt so exposed from the two large windows behind their bedpost. Link straddled Rhett, holding onto his shoulders to admire him like he always did but this time it was close (like he liked it).  
  
"You're so beautiful," Rhett whispered, caressing Link's ribs down to his lower back. "It's as if God led you to me. I'm so lucky to have such a wonderful partner like you. You help me through the darkest days." Mere rambles but they meant so much to Link. "I love you and wish to stay with you forever. I'm so sorry for my actions but it is all in God's name that I do so. Please forgive me."  
  
"I forgive you," Link had caressed Rhett's check, chuckling from the tickle of facial hair. He then let his hand roam to behind Rhett's head to then pull on the tie that held his hair back only to twirl his fingers in it. "I love you and will do whatever you need me to. I want to encourage your passion for spreading His word."  
  
"Link. . . I want to show you how much you truly mean to me. Would you allow me?"  
  
"Yes. Of course."  
  
Link sat beside Rhett to then lie down. pulling Rhett with him so he could hover over him. Seconds passed as the couple stared at one another until Link placed a hand on the back of Rhett's head, pushing lightly to bring him into a soft kiss. The kiss remained sweet until hands started to roam. There was now passion and heat. With this steamy energy, the couple now undressed one another, dropping bits of clothes onto the floor. Their body heat now circulated between them, causing sweat droplets to form onto their naked bodies. 

Undressing led to more intimate kissing and biting. Link left many marks on Rhett's neck, loving the idea that it would all be hidden under a white collared shirt and none of the churchgoers would know. Being sneaky about their relationship was a blessing and a curse. A blessing as in this moment, Rhett belonged to Link and no one would know unless they tried to take him away but that was the problem. No one would know and therefore, everything would be in secrecy. 

Link's mind went fuzzy from the mere pleasure of knowing that he was lucky enough to be with Rhett and no one else was. Rhett had been kissing Link's thighs, working his way up in between them. Link let his fingers run through Rhett's curls as he had sat up to get a clearer view of the beautiful man before him. 

"Are you ready?" Rhett had sat on his knees, cupping Link's cheeks into his hands, staring into his dark blue eyes. The sun was no longer there to make them glow.

"Yes. Please," Link's expression was desperate, wanting nothing more than to have Rhett surrounding him.

Rhett had kissed Link once again, pushing him lightly. Rhett pulled away, breathing heavily as he looked down to position him and insert himself correctly. Link gasped loudly, running his hands through Rhett's hair and tugging slightly. Rhett grunted, satisfied with his position, and resumed kissing Link. Their noises muffled in each other's mouth. God couldn't hear the cursed exchanged.

The couple pulled away for air and the room was now full of the sound of owls hooting, heavy breathing, and mumbled cursing. The room was hot. The sweat glistened on Rhett's forehead. So much for a bath.

Link felt his stomach heat up and tighten, gripping onto Rhett's shoulders for a release. Rhett's movements were sloppy and his breathing slowed down. 

"Just a little more. Please," Link begged, lifting Rhett's face to make direct contact. Rhett nodding, chuckling to himself.

The room spun. Link's mind was foggy as Rhett's heart raced. Rhett cried out, resting his head on Link's shoulder. Link panted and cursed into Rhett's ear. 

After another bath, the two went back to a normal routine as though _it_ never happened. The same candlelight. The same chirping crickets. The same warm blanket. The same silly comments/ideas they shared in whispers. The same laughter. The same love they shared. 

The next morning, the routine continued to stay normal. Rhett did his session with the churchgoers and spoke with those who needed extra time and guidance.

It didn't matter. What mattered to Link most was the visible mark left upon Rhett's neck. The one only he could see.

* * *

I thank my God every time I think of you. **Philippians 1:3**

**Author's Note:**

> when you write a far cry au while already writing another far cry Oneshot. this is my quarantined life.


End file.
